Animated music meme
by Flower K. Owl
Summary: "Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul." -Unknown


Music Memes! Who else has an addiction to the them? no? just me then? okay then. this is really old, I just thought I'd finally post these on here, even though, if I remember correctly, I cheated on a lit of them (I can't help it! I spend two minutes building something up, and if I don't spend ten extra seconds on the last sentence, it's just, well, nothing happens then.)

the Rules are as followed:

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length . No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10**** songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

* * *

Yellowcard – Bonus track (three flights down) (Bumblebee and Sari)

It was simply a dirt road, stretching into oblivion, a light brown with not a lot of gravel.

But to them it was a playground, a race track waiting for the horses: them.

They raced. Him in his alternate form, and her on her jetpack.

It didn't matter who won. And it never did.

* * *

The Rocket Summer – Waiting (Blackarachnia)

Blackarachnia looked to the sky, marveling how much of the stars were hiding beneath the light.

She was simply waiting. For what, she didn't know. Maybe Optimus, maybe Sentinel, insanity, or maybe even Acceptance.

But she couldn't wait forever.

* * *

Fall Out Boy – This ain't a scene, it's an Arms race (Swindle)

Swindle smiled at the small, "secret" gathering of Autobots, They had all jumped up when he came in, until his contact assured them that he'd do anything for the right price.

Dishonesty. Sometimes it was an honest policy.

With his trademarked charismatic smile, Swindle leaned one purple servo on the table.

"So, I heard that you were in need of some words?"

One of the older ones looked at him sharply. "Whaddya mean?"

If possible, Swindle's smile broadened. "The truth, my friend."

Another Autobot snorted. "What do _you_ know of the truth, scum?"

"Lots of it. I know you're being oppressed. Why else would you hold these 'secret' meetings? I'm here to tell you that there's hope: Megatron."

One of the Autobots leaned in closer. "Tell me more," he said.

Swindle smiled.

* * *

Aly and AJ – Like Whoa (Slo-moXnanosec)

Slo-mo turned, facing the wall of her cell. But it didn't help with what plagued her. She turned to the ceiling, hands on her stomach.

Nanosec. She thought of him _far_ too much. Like when she fell asleep, and when she woke, and then the whole cycle began again.

U2 – One Step Closer (Prowl)

Prowl felt frustrated. Or as frustrated as a ghost could be, seeing as he was dead.

He wasn't at the Well of Allsparks, because he was still _here_, watching his teammates mourn him, so he was obviously still needed here.

But for _what?_

All Prowl could do was take it one day at a time, hoping the next would bring him closer to knowing.

* * *

Linkin Park – Valentine's Day (Slipstream)

Slipstream let out a moan of pain, and slowly, painfully, cracked her head up to the tiny window impossibly high, allowing only a glimpse of the dark and cloudy outside.

Ever since she met Megatron, She'd never thought she'd be alone like this.

Chained and Bloodied, and utterly alone.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast – Gaston (Blitzwing and Lugnut)

Blitzwing rolled his optics at Lugnut, who was moping that he was useless.

"Stupid. You're huge, powerful, have five optics, and have a punch of kill everything. You are worth something, unlike someone, like Starscream."

Lugnut's Optic contracted. "Do you _really_ believe that?" he asked suspiciously. Blitzwing nodded, relieved that Lugnut was out of his stupor.

"Ya! Better than Megatron!"

Later, When Blackarachnia asked Angry where he got half his helm bashed in so she could send him flowers, Angry darkly replied "Don't ask".

Blackarachnia decided not to point out the fact that she already _did_ ask, for her own safety, of course.

* * *

Daft Punk – Robot Rock (Sari)

When Optimus brought in Laserbeak locked in his Guitar mode, Sari did not pass up the opportunity.

After downloading a "how to learn guitar" guide and getting instant knowledge (a perk of being a robot) she then proceeded to rock to an early century classic.

"Rock! Ro-bot Rock! Rock! Ro-bot Rock!" She warbled, altering her voice to sound more metallic.

Finishing off with a pose, Sari grinned under her mask.

Guitar Hero fans were _so_ missing out.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast – Belle (Mirage, before the war)

Mirage made his way downtown, taking his time. It always amazed him how slow the noise of the lower levels traveled to the crystal towers, and how abrupt it was to walk outside the gates of his city.

Mechs gossiping, femmes talking about the latest fashions or some famous Mech, with always at least one hysterical Mech or Femme, going on about something or other.

He dropped of the book chip he had borrowed, and then slowly walked around the market, savoring the variety of noises in there, loving the simple fact that there _was_ noise.

~*()*~

Mirage let loose a round of shots at the enemy, then ducked down behind the makeshift barrier, an overturned table, already reloading.

"I'm going out there," He told his comrade, before turning on his invisibility generator and going into the fray.

It was not without some irony that Mirage realized that now he craved a moment of silence, instead of noise.

* * *

Alice Deejay – Better Off Alone (Flare-up)

Flare-up was utterly alone. She was just a single femme, out on her own and only tough as nails because circumstances beyond her control forced her to be. Couldn't she, ya know, get some? Even Decepticons, The scum of scum, probably got more action than her!

Gah. All she wanted was someone to at _least_ talk to. That's all. Primus, should it be that hard?

It was because all the mechs were scared of her, she was sure of it (and she was right).

"_Maybe I should hold up a sign or something. Like 'Okay to talk to' or something like that,"_ Flare-up thought, bored.

* * *

**Yellowcard – 15 unknown track 15:** This is actually a slightly depressing song about leaving each other, but it sounded "dusty" (if that makes _any_ sense), so thus, a dusty road to race on.

**The Rocket Summer – Waiting:** For some reason, the chorus of this song just really struck me as something Blackarachnia would think. _Waiting, Waiting/I'm trying to get out, to get out/But I'm locked right in/So take this, take this away from me/So I can live, so I can live._

**Fall Out Boy – This ain't a scene, it's an Arms race: **Who _wouldn't_ think of Swindle with this :D but it said "with weapons in the form of words," so no regular guns for this guy! I kinda like it, so I'll maybe make it longer, cause it's not nearly as polished as I would like.

**Aly and AJ – Like Whoa:** NanosecXSlo mo = WIN! I just needed a pairing, so I picked them (because they only have one stinking fanfic about them .), and I rather like it.

**U2 – One Step Closer:** First I had to look over the lyrics for this song, cause the first minute is just relaxing music with a few nature sounds (hence, prowliness), and then I wrote the story. The End :D

**Linkin Park – Valentine's Day:** I ship Slipstream/Megatron, and I will never bow down to the might (I use "might" only because it has a lot of fans) of Starscream/Megatron, so you can like it, or you can click the back button, or not care about it. It's your choice.

**Beauty and the Beast – Gaston:** It just came up, and I'm not sorry. I threw in the last bit at the last second, so it's "funny". If Lugnut's Gaston, and Blitzwing is La fool, then who's Beauty? Megatron? (O.o)

**Daft Punk – Robot Rock:** I squealed with Fangirl Joy when this song came up, it was one of the few songs that I wanted to come up, to come up. It's not the best though. Sorry, Daft Punk, I ruined your Awesome-ness.

**Beauty and the Beast – Belle:** When you really think about it, it's really odd to imagine Mirage wearing Belle's dress. But hey! At least he's already wearing Blue and White!

**Alice Deejay – Better off Alone:** The song is actually an ex-lover talking to her ex, asking him if he really think he's "better off alone". Needless to say (but I will anyways), I _totally_ changed the meaning of the song.


End file.
